Fifteen
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: Set 15 years after the end of the Second War, Kathryn Zala is in school and life is going great. She has her friends and just met a new friend named Abigail. Who is this girl with red hair and what secrets does she hold for Kathryn and her whole family. I don't own Gundam Seed or any of the songs in the story.


**This is something that popped into my head years ago and I decided to make it a story. It was going to be a one-shot but I've got more ideas in my head for this story. **

**I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny nor do I own "Fifteen" sung by Taylor Swift. **

**Set fifteen years after the series of Destiny. Timeline is a little bit off to fit my story. This is FANFICTION. We can change stuff to fit our stories. As long as we put a disclaimer, we are fine. If you do not like DO NOT READ! And NO FLAMING either. If you do not like the pairing please go back now. This is your last warning. Enjoy!**

Kathryn Zala's day couldn't get much worse. First, her dear and loving mother, note the sarcasm, had made her late for her first, I repeat, FIRST day of school. Second, her father forgot to pack her a lunch and didn't give her any money. Lastly, she couldn't find the stupid English classroom. She was starting to get pissed off and when she did, there was Hades to pay. Kathryn walked down the halls of the high school that she was going to, trying to find her first block class. She was currently 30 minutes late and the clock was ticking. Finally, when she was about to give up and head home, she found the classroom.

Kathryn knocked on the door twice and waited to be told to come in. As she walked into the room, she immediately could tell that she disliked this teacher. His appearance showed that he was a stern teacher who had a tendency to give detention to those who was late.

"Sorry about being late sir. I got lost and couldn't find anyone to help me. The office didn't give me a map of the school either." Well the last part was a lie. She had just left the stupid map at home thinking that she could get a class with her friend, Kelsey.

Kelsey Elseman was the daughter of Miriallia and Dearka Elseman. She was about 5'2" with curly blond hair like her fathers but she had her mother's blue eyes. She did have a combination of her parent's personalities. Sadly, neither of the two had any classes together this year. Kathryn was mentally cursing her luck.

"If you had gone to the main office they could have given you another one. Now get a text book from the back of the room and sit down. We have a time limit on class and I would much rather finish this class in a decent manner." Said the teacher as he pointed to the back of the classroom where the books were at. The only available desk in the room was next to a girl with waist length vibrant red hair, glasses perched on her nose, and a book in her hand.

Mumbling under her breath and cursing any and every god or goddess that she thought of, Kathryn walked to be back of the room and got the stupid textbook. Storming over to the empty desk, Kathryn plopped down rather rudely in the seat. This caused the girl next to her to look up from her book. The girl didn't glare like Kathryn had expected but just glanced at her as if she was amused. Now that she could see her eyes, the blond haired girl realized that the girl had the brightest purple eyes that she ever saw, next to her uncle of course. Ignoring the lecture from the annoying English professor, Kathryn extended her hand out to the girl with the glasses next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn Zala. Just to let you know I'm normally not in this bad of a mood but the teacher and other things caused me to be angry." Rambled the blond as the red haired girl shook her hand.

"Abigail. You can call me Abby if you like. I don't mind you being angry. This teacher is just a jerk."

"I will agree with you there Abby. He is a jerk and a dumbass at that."

"Ladies! Miss Zala, language please."

"English!" said Kathryn as she smirked over at Abby hoping the girl noticed the joke. It seemed luck was on her side as Abigail started to snicker. However, the teacher didn't find this amusing and gave the two new friends detention. Storming back to the front of the room, said teacher continued the lecture as the two girls just laughed harder at the angry look on his face. Kathryn knew her father would be horrified to learn that his daughter got a detention the first day of school but her mother would probably congratulate her. Her mother did after all have a rebellious streak.

The rest of the day passed uneventful as Kathryn and Abigail realized they had all of their classes together. This made it easier for them to talk to each other besides texting one another. The two girls headed to detention after Kathryn informed Kelsey that she had detention with Professor Hateful as the student had come to call him. Kathryn didn't know his real name but didn't seem to care. She quickly sent a text to her Uncle Kira to let him know she was going to be late. Since her mother was the leader of Orb and her dad the bodyguard to her mother, she always headed to Kira and Lacus' house after school.

While in detention the two girls whispered to each other about their lives. Kathryn soon came to find out that Abby was raised by her mother and that she didn't know who her father was. Apparently her parents had gotten together during the first war and lost contact shortly after. That was how Abby came to be. Her mother was just 30 years old and worked two jobs to keep pay bills.

"I really wish mom would get ahold of my dad. I would love to meet him and talk to him. I haven't even seen a picture of him. Mom doesn't keep one around the house. I believe it upsets her. She really loved him dearly." Whispered Abby as she doodled in her notebook, pretending to be writing an essay for the teacher but in reality she had finished it. She was just waiting for Kathryn to finish.

"You don't think he's dead do you? I mean, my whole family was in the war and lost many friends and family members. My uncle's girlfriend at the time passed away. According to Lacus, he still hasn't gotten over her yet."

"I sure hope not. Mom would be devastated. I'm thinking about looking into the army database for Earth Alliance then Orb. According to mom, he joined the Earth Alliance with his friend and herself but then went MIA. Only a little while after did he join Orb. I really wish I had a name though. That would help a lot. I asked my mom but all she told me was his middle name was Haru."

Shaking her head, the young girl slowly stood up from her chair and walked to the desk to turn in her paper. Kathryn quickly followed and they both packed up their stuff and left. They chatted while walking home together. Kathryn realized that her new friend lived down the road from herself. Promising to see each other the next day, Kathryn and Abby went their separate ways. The blond haired coordinator continued the journey to her uncle's house.

"I'm home!" called out Kathryn as she walked into her uncle house.

"Welcome home." Said the brown haired, purple eyed coordinator as he walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Why were you late? Please don't tell me you got detention. Your father would throw a hissy fit."

"Well…." Was all Kathryn said as she glanced around the hall looking for a way out of the situation at hand.

Kira Yamato sign as he ran his hand through his hair. Kathryn always liked her uncle because of his calm and relaxing aura. He was one of the few people that could get her mother to calm down before she blew her lid. Kathryn had seen many videos that her father showed her of her parents and their friend while they were in the war. The people she had come to know didn't really change much just grew older and wiser, at least in her uncle's case. Her parents were a lost cause in that category.

"So" stated Kathryn as she shifted the subject away from the detention topic. "I made a new friend. Her name is Abigail… I just realized she didn't give me her last name."

Kira laughed at his niece as she tilted her head to the side when she realized this. She was just like his twin. Forgetful and hot headed. "I'm sure you can get it tomorrow. What is she like?"

Kathryn took this chance to talk about her friend and all she knew as they headed into the living room. She told Kira about Abby's mother and her father who was missing. She also told him that, according to Abby, she looked just like her mother.

"She doesn't know who she got her eyes from. She told me she was a coordinator. Her father was a first generation coordinator so her mother made her one. At one point, her mother had a lot of money but when her father died in the war, all of that money went to the EA. Stupid if you ask me. She doesn't know who her father is or his name besides his middle name. You really can't find someone with only their middle name."

"I can find the info for her if she wants. I'll contact Murrue and Mu about the EA information. Your mother can easily get the Orb list of enlistees and MIA people. To change the subject, when can we meet her? Abby that is?"

Kathryn tilted her head to the side thinking as she tapped her chin with her index figure. Before she could reply, the front door was slung open by her mother. Her mother really hadn't changed much from the photos she saw of the first and second war. Her mother's blond hair which she inherited reached the small of her back now. Her father was behind her mother shaking his head at her antics.

"Kathryn! Kira! What did you make for dinner? I don't smell anything." Complained Cagalli as she waltzed into the house sniffing the air as she went.

"That's because we are having take-out. Besides, I'll cook for Kathryn and everyone when her friend, Abby comes over."

"Abby? Who's Abby?" asked Athrun as he pulled his jacket off and hung it in the closet.

"She's a friend that I met in English class. She and I have all of the same classes and have become fast friends. I'll ask her to come over Friday night. That way mom and dad are off and you can invite Lacus, Kira."

Kira just gave a curt nod to this statement. He and Lacus had been together for years now but recently broke up due to Kira not wanting to get married. Kira really hoped that she would find someone who loves her for who she is. He did love her but not like a lover. She was more like a sister to him now that he thought of it.

"Well let's order Chinese and watch movies." Said Athrun as he picked up the phone and dialed the number. Kathryn ran out of the room to the office area that Kira had in his house to get a movie. Cagalli got the TV ready for the movie while Kira just stayed back and watched.

'How different would our lives be if _she_ had survived?' thought Kira as he watched his niece walk back into the room with one of the Harry Potter movies in hand. 'Would she be here with me or would she have left me long ago?" There were many questions left unanswered and Kira wonder if they would ever be answered. He really and truly hoped so.

**Please review. Tell me if you like it or not. Please don't tell me you hate it just because Lacus and Kira aren't together. I like Lacus but I'm not a big fan of the pairing. Let me know who she should end up with besides Kira. I'm up for ideas. Also let me know if there are any mistakes. I don't really have the time or know how to get a beta. I'm a college student and have barely enough time to type fanfictions. Thanks.**


End file.
